Doyoung's Birthday
by hopekies
Summary: Doyoung sedang berulang tahun hari ini. [Ficlet/oneshots/ It's NCT fanfiction! JaeDo slight JohnTen] BL! DLDR!


**Title : Doyoung's Birthday**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**

 **(JaeDo)**

 **Slight JohnTen**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ga jelas ini milik saya, cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk teman saya** _ **Chandelight**_ **yang sedang berulang tahun bersama dengan kelinci NCT, Doyoung.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang tidak sinkron. Diksi** _ **buruk**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya seorang pria berambut blonde pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi didepannya.

"Tentu, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya di bagasi semalam." Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil tadi dengan aksen Korea yang tak begitu fasih.

"Dimana kekasih hiperaktif mu itu hyung?" tanya nya lagi.

"Dia masih mandi, sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai." Jawabnya sambil menggosok mobilnya yang sedikit berdebu.

Tak lama seorang bertubuh pendek menghampiri mereka. Dia memeluk kekasih tiangnya dari belakang sambil bersenandung membuat lelaki di depannya sedikit menggeleng dan risih.

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan didepanku," ucap lelaki berambut blonde memandang iri sepasang kekasih yang cengar-cengir didepannya.

"I'm sorry Jae," balas lelaki bertubuh tinggi sambil mengusak rambut kekasih macannya yang hiperaktif itu.

Jay atau yang disapa Jaehyun memilih mengabaikan dan pergi ke kamar YuWin untuk menggendong kekasih imutnya yang sedikit tsundere itu.

.

* * *

.

'1…2…3…' ia mulai menghitung dalam hati sebelum membuka pintu kamar bercat cokelat yang berpapan nama YuWin-Do. Nama Doyoung sengaja diletakkan dibelakang karena Yuta akan marah jika digabungkan dengan namanya serta kekasih Chinanya itu.

'What the—'

Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah YuWin couple sedang cuddling pagi. Tidak, mereka tidak berciuman hanya saling berpelukan dan berbisik satu sama lain. Yuta berjanji tidak akan berbuat lebih pada Winwin sampai kekasihnya itu menginginkannya.

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sudut kanan kekasih kelincinya masih berbalut piama bergaris horizontal berwarna putih hitam dengan penutup mata hitam. Mungkin, ia tidak mau melihat pemandangan disebelahnya itu setiap hari.

"Kemana?" tanya Yuta berbisik pelan.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Jaehyun sangat pelan sambil menggendong tubuh kekasihnya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sampai di mobil ia segera menaruh kekasihnya di bangku kosong belakang sebelah kekasih Johnny, hyung nya itu.

Doyoung hanya merespon menggeliat namun enggan membuka mata.

'Bisa gagal kalau dia bangun,' batin Jaehyun khawatir.

Yang lebih tua segera menyalakan mobil sport biru miliknya. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih tampak sepi dengan sinar matahari yang mulai bersinar.

"Wah, aku merasa seperti dikampung halaman," ucap Ten sambil membuka jendela mobil disampingnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar.

Johnny hanya merespon tersenyum menanggapi kekasihnya yang sering bertingkah kekanakan. Meskipun Doyoung dan Ten lahir ditahun yang sama perbedaan sifat dan sikap mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

"Sayang masukkan kepalamu, kau nanti jatuh." Ucap Johnny santai sambil tersenyum.

Jaehyun hanya menggeleng. Dia sangat iri dengan sikap sepasang ini. Ten yang secara frontal menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Johnny. Berbeda dengan kekasih kelincinya itu. Bahkan ketika Jaehyun sengaja menggandeng tangan Doyoung ia malah melepaskan dan mendatangi Jeno. Ia sangat bersikap baik pada para _magnae_. Kadang ia merasa iri.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menyetir kurang lebih tiga puluh menit akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah padang rumput hijau dan jauh dari bising kota. Johnny membantu Jaehyun memakaikan topi berbentuk kerucut dan membawa kue bergambar spiderman yang merupakan superhero kesukaan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Ten dimobil membangunkan teman seumurannya itu. Sejak tadi Doyoung disumpal earphone yang memutar lagu klasik hingga tidurnya makin lelap dan tak dapat mendengar semua obrolan mereka dimobil.

" _Imma—ireona_!" ucap Ten menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kurus Doyoung dan melepas headset yang melekat di telinganya.

"Uhmm.." Doyoung mulai menggeliat.

" _Ya! Ireona~~_ " ucap Ten lagi.

"Kenapa silau sekali. Ini dimana?" tanya Doyoung dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Cepat keluar bodoh," balas Ten sambil menyeret Doyoung.

Ten mendorongnya ke belakang mobil dan bagasinya terbuka.

Beberapa balon berwarna biru dan _banner_ berukuran seratus sentimeter bertuliskan "Happy Birthday Kim Dong Young" menyembul keluar dari bagasi bersamaan dengan kekasihnya Jaehyun berjalan sambil bernyanyi dan tersenyum kearahnya membawa kue ulang tahun.

Doyoung memasang ekspresi terkejut hingga sedikit menitikkan air mata. Sejak _comeback_ 'Limitless' hubungannya ia dan kekasihnya semakin merenggang sehingga PDnim tak menempatkan mereka dalam satu kamar.

" _Ya! Jung Yoon Oh paboya!_ " teriak Doyoung sambil menangis dan menendang memukul lengan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku untuk beberapa minggu ini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu berubah _hyung_ , aku menginginkanmu yang seperti ini," Jaehyun mencium kening kekasihnya lama.

Doyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia memeluk erat kekasihnya dan menangis dalam tawa.

.

.

.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana keberadaan Johnny dan Ten mereka sedang menunggu dimobil sejak tadi dan merekam _moment_ romantis itu.

" _Hyung_ , Jaehyun sangat romantis. Aku ingin seperti Doyoung juga," ucap Ten merajuk pada kekasih setengah bulenya itu.

"Huh? Dasar kau ini," balas Johnny mengusak rambut kekasih macan mungilnya itu.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Hallo,** _ **Chandelight**_ **-ssi akhirnya aku membayar hutangku! Hahaha /evil laugh/**

 **Sekarang giliranku untuk membayar seluruh hutangmu untukku ^_^ /ditunggu/**

 **ya meskipun kita tak pernah sekapal karena aku lebih menyukai JohnJae akhir2 ini kkkk /ketawa nista/**

 **2\. Thanks buat wulancho95 untuk korektor typo dan diksiku yang masih buruk, haha maklum aku sangat menyukai ketikan kilat (?)**

 **3\. Selamat ulang tahun untuk Doyung, sebentar lagi ultah uri Johnny .**

 **4\. Jujur aku tidak pernah membaca JaeDo atau JohnTen jadi maaf jika feelnya kurang /bow/**

 **5\. Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan fanfic NCT, mungkin bulan depan aku akan mencoba menulis VHOPE ditengah kesibukanku T.T**

 **6\. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca maupun yang meninggalkan review. Aku menanti banyak saran dari kalian.**


End file.
